


NICE DAY 01

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Trans Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	NICE DAY 01

客厅的光线逐渐变暗，电视墙正中央的老式钟表短针指向Ⅶ，昏黄的阳光从厨房贴着玻璃纸的旧窗户透过来，在纯白的墙壁上投下一些不规则的光斑。

金希澈又一次操纵着轮椅从电视机前来到门口。门外响起窸窣的掏钥匙声，然后门被打开，金希澈看见一个姑娘，显然很着急的样子，脸上挂着因为运动而泛起的红晕。

女孩赶忙进门，手忙脚乱地在鞋柜里翻出一双拖鞋，一边换一边道歉：“对不起，金先生，对不起，第一天就迟到了……”

金希澈没太在意，虽然等了很久，但是这么多年了，他的日子除了等待也没别的事可做，不差这么一会儿。

“您可以叫我小特。”女孩说。

/

夜幕降临，这个屋子和从前一样安静。新护工的到来并没有像金希澈担心的那样让他的身边一下子吵闹起来，只是屋子变得更整洁，他感到满意。

“有点困了，能帮我躺到床上吗？”金希澈问。

朴正洙正在厨房收拾晚饭后的餐具，水龙头冲洗着餐盘表面发出“哗哗”的响声，他过于集中，以至于没能听见那人的呼叫。

金希澈转着轮子来到厨房，靠近女孩的身后又轻声叫道：“小特？”

“啊？有什么事吗金先生？”他抬手关掉水龙头，微微欠身。

“我想睡了，帮我躺上床。”

“哦好。”他脱下橡胶手套和围裙，推着金希澈往卧室走去。

来到床前，朴正洙把金希澈从轮椅上抱起来，想让他先躺在床边再调整姿势。但他缺乏经验，还没转过身就跌倒在床上，金希澈几十斤的重量都压在胸膛，呼吸都有些困难。

更让他紧张的是，两个人被迫紧贴的脸，连对方的气息都能清楚感受。

金希澈吃力地撑在床上让两人稍稍分开一点距离，朴正洙也挪开身上的人急忙起身，把那人上身摆正，又把腿放上床，便想要走出卧室。

“小特，”他叫住女孩，“麻烦你再……帮我换衣服。”

他从衣柜取出金希澈的睡衣，放在床边，手靠近金希澈的裤边，解开运动裤的系带，从小腿用力往下拖拽着。金希澈没法抬起臀部，摩擦力带着内裤一起往下游走，微微露出一些耻毛。

朴正洙收起脱下的裤子，顺手将内裤提回原位，继续去脱上衣。金希澈却红了脸，那个地方暴露在刚认识不到一天的女孩眼前，多少让他有些羞涩。即使她挺漂亮的……这进展也有点太快。金希澈一把抓住了要解开他上衣扣子的手，说：“上衣我可以自己脱。”

终于换好了衣服，朴正洙打开被子给人盖上便逃跑，轮椅还在床边歪歪扭扭地放着。

他回到厨房继续洗厨具，听着碗碟碰撞的声音，不由得放空而回忆起刚才的意外。先前因为要好好工作而强装镇定，现在他越是放空，那人落在怀中时带着点震惊的漂亮眉眼越是在脑海中循环播放。

/

为了方便，之前用来做电脑房的屋子里添上了一张床，朴正洙住了进去。

第一晚，不知道是因为白天的事故，还是因为照顾金希澈时发生的意外，又或者只是因为不太适应，凌晨才入睡。

/

说实话，金希澈对新来的护工印象不是很好。女孩有些毛躁，第一天上班就不在状态。

但担心又好像都是多余的，第二天一早他睁眼叫了声“小特”，那人很快来到眼前，帮他漱洗更衣，早饭也早早做好，来到桌前时粥品正是最合适的温度，不烫不凉。中午他看电视时，眼一斜竟发现他在洗鞋柜里的鞋。

“你洗那个干什么？”

“本来想带你去楼下转转，找鞋的时候发现这鞋也不知道是之前没洗好还是放太久了，鞋面都有点发黄了，我就顺手洗洗。”

做者无心，但看者有意。因为残疾，他没那么喜欢外面的世界，小时候的朋友都因此渐渐疏远了，他能想象到的与邻居的互动也不过是对他的指指点点，他早已没了出门的动力。

“我不想出门。”他用遥控器关了电视机，转动轮子去了卧室。

这里正好能看见小区的体育场，楼下的孩子们欢脱地在一群打篮球的少年中间穿梭，捣乱着正常的游戏秩序。

他看得出神，没注意身后朴正洙站着注视了他良久。

朴正洙又回到自己房间，找出一双自己没怎么穿过的鞋，拿到金希澈身边。

“出门转转吧，今天天气多好啊。”说完，朴正洙蹲下来给金希澈穿上鞋。很巧，大小还合适。

金希澈不言语，默许了他接下来的动作。

/

晚上，朴正洙熟练地帮金希澈换好衣服，自己也准备休息。他推开轮椅正往外走，金希澈伸手拉住将要走的人的衣角，用几乎微不可闻的声音说：“再陪我一会儿吧，聊聊天。”

朴正洙折返，蹲在床边，又觉得有些不便，直接贴着床边跪坐。

“正洙，”许是觉得这名字好听，他又叫了一遍，“正洙，我能问问你第一天为什么来得那么慌张吗？”

朴正洙眼神一顿，想起了那天到金希澈家之前和男友——前男友的不愉快。

这晚金希澈知道了，朴正洙那天是因为和男友争执才没能按原计划被开车送过来，下了公交他慌慌张张地跑到门前，以至于气喘吁吁；而争执的源头是他的性别，他的男友不介意他是跨性别者，他却没想彻底摆脱原来的身体。

金希澈一直以为他是女孩，但也有奇怪的地方，朴正洙从来没在帮他上厕所的时候尴尬躲避，而且这个“女孩”胸部没那么丰满，腰肢虽纤细但胯也窄，他先前劝说自己只是她身材不好，现在终于有了解释。

“不男不女就是错误吗？我没那么想做男生，但女生的身份，我也不太适应。”他的眼眶红红的，鼻头也红红的，看得金希澈心疼。

“不是的。你可以定义自己的性别。”简短的一句话，却让朴正洙的眼泪决堤。

金希澈小声安慰着。朴正洙哭累了，就趴在床边睡着，发丝搭在金希澈靠床边这一侧的手臂，温热的鼻息打在金希澈的手上，痒痒的。

金希澈伸长手去摸手边人的发旋儿，细软的发丝包裹着指尖，让他发自内心地笑了出来。

台灯在床头映着床上人的脸，因缺乏运动而苍白的皮肤上终于出现了一些血色。不知道什么时候，空气里已经充满了温柔的爱意。

/

虽然不方便，金希澈也要隔几天洗一次澡。浴室里有防水防滑的凳子，朴正洙抱他坐上去，把他脱得一丝不挂。

服务的人只穿了白色短袖和短裤，给金希澈冲洗的过程中身上已经溅满了水渍，美好的肉体在半透明的布料下若隐若现。加之他擦洗的力度适中，只隔着沐浴露打起来的泡沫轻轻揉搓着皮肤，骨节分明又纤细的手慢慢来到胯边按摩着，赤裸着的人勃起了。

起初两人都假装看不见，金希澈也努力克制着呼吸。但浴室里本就蒸汽氤氲，高温让他更加燥热起来，他倒是表情凝重，身下的却诚实地越抬越高。

朴正洙开口：“那个……”眼神瞟了瞟金希澈身下。

金希澈几乎是一瞬间就脸红了，支支吾吾着说自己要解决让朴正洙先出去。

朴正洙自然不能放他一个人在这儿，金希澈的眼神又愈发焦急，他按住金希澈推他的手，说：“我帮你。”

金希澈一惊，那人却已经蹲在身侧，一只手试探着抚上他那处。

“扶好啊，小心滑下来。”

朴正洙的头发别在耳后，露出流畅清晰的颈线，看得出他也有点难为情，但还是咬着下唇忍耐着，灵巧的手指卖力套弄。

眼前的场景有些太过香艳，没能坚持多久他就泄在了人手里，仰头喘着粗气。

朴正洙用热水冲洗了手和金希澈身上的浮沫，两人的脸都通红，不知道是因为热气还是情动。

/

得了空闲，朴正洙在阳台抽烟。老式的居民楼阳台没封闭，他斜靠在水泥围栏上，烟雾和发丝一同随着风舞动。衬衫扣子没被好好扣起来，露出锁骨——好像自从那晚聊天之后，他的装扮没再那么谨慎地遮掩性别特征，更有了自信而自然的美感。

“正洙。”金希澈唤那人回头。

“今天天气真好。”

一些温热的感受如流水流淌进心里来，朴正洙没有说话，拉过一个凳子，放在金希澈旁边坐着。

一根烟很快抽尽，掐灭烟头，他轻倚在金希澈肩上。金希澈主动交扣起两人的右手，用拇指摩挲着手背。

那人的肩膀因为病弱而瘦窄，但温暖，像倾注了此刻夕阳的热量。脸蹭着柔软的毛衣，他的气味从织料缝隙里流出，钻进朴正洙的身体。

视线从交叠的手指回到肩窝，微风拂开碍事的发尾，朴正洙在他耳后落下一个吻。

他听见风的声音里有那人的呼吸，嘴角偷偷上扬却没想被朴正洙发现了。

“笑什么？”他还贴着金希澈的脖颈说话。

“没什么，”他仍然笑着，握着的手拉得更近，“就是觉得，今天天气真的很好。”

/

这几天晚上，两人总是要在床头聊几句天才各自休息，安静夜晚，对方在身边的阿喃低语像是最有效的催眠曲。

金希澈发现那人又一次熟睡在他手边，或许是太安心了，脸枕着他的手臂，快要麻了。他试探着抽回手，稍微一动，却发觉朴正洙一直醒着，抬头问他：“压到你了吗？对不起。”换了个姿势趴着。

只要一歪头，金希澈与他便四目相对，那人疲倦的眼里流出一点生理性泪水，勾勒得眼眶红红的，让他忍不住想用拇指揩去。

睫毛扫过指腹，手指划过眼窝，却没有停下来的意思，继续沿着清晰的下颌线来到柔软的唇瓣，稍用力按下，让唇的形状变得更诱人。

而那人意料之外地伸出舌尖，勾舔指腹，轻咬以回应在唇上作乱的手指。

接下来的一切就那么自然而然地发生了。

/

顺从地跟着金希澈指尖的指引，他俯身亲吻着那曾令他心动而心神不宁的眉眼。一路向下，那张脸没有了那次意外时的惊讶，双眼紧闭着享受亲吻的快感，微皱的眉心显露出情欲。

金希澈没有什么经验，遵从着本能吮吸贴附上来的薄唇，任喘息渐渐急促，感受着到达极限时的窒息再放松肌肉，呼吸间让另一人的舌头在口腔肆虐。然后喉结被那人轻咬着玩弄，光滑雪白的天鹅颈上留下由淡红到青紫的各色印记，让他忍不住按着身前的脑袋发出闷哼。

男人的欲望又一次被身前人唤醒，撑起内裤，小腹和腰背前所未有地紧张。胸前的两点一边被温热的舌尖挑逗拨弄，一边在朴正洙指腹打着圈的按摩下变得挺立，酥麻感游走在乳头与私处的三点之间。

金希澈闭着眼也能感受到身上人晃动的光影，腰侧被细嫩的小腿肌肉夹住，两个饥渴难耐的鼓起隔着几层布料磨蹭。

终于除尽了裤子，两人的挺立在小腹的夹缝中被阴毛不断搔弄着，前端流出的清液将毛发结缕，朴正洙身上覆了细密的汗珠。他把金希澈扶坐起来靠在床头，斜靠的角度更能照顾到自己的那一点；又给金希澈的那物套上安全套，沾取了满指的口水伸向身下做润滑。

金希澈由下而上地看着身上的人微眯着迷离的眼，手指抽出时拉起银丝断在空中，落在胸前，朴正洙还一边蹭着他的柱冠一边扩张，眉头微皱，不由得让他感到痴迷。

他放下一侧扶着朴正洙腰肢的手，慢慢攀附在胸前揉弄，感受不用力时肌肉的柔软触感，又包覆住两人的炽热顶端一齐摩擦，闪着水光的冠头拥挤在掌心，仿佛有电流从相触碰的地方通过。

手的挑逗终是难耐，朴正洙的后穴开始尝试着吞吃金希澈的阴茎。那物因为撩拨比之前涨得更大，堪堪顶进洞口就惹得他发出“嘶”的吸气声。金希澈于心不忍，把住他的腰侧往上提示意他起身，他却按下那手继续且进且退地尝试，渐渐让呼吸中染上情欲。

他垂眼看身下，自己的柱身吐着清液打在金希澈光洁的瘦弱腹肌上，本就白皙的皮肤显得滑嫩，倒是像诱人吃他；但他眉眼间透着倔强，微微皱眉的样子也攻气十足，此刻的情欲让他脸上有了血色，竟看不出是个病弱的人。

这样的欣赏只在一念间，下一秒他便又送上自己的胸脯上前，为了稳定手抓在那人身后的床头，更卖力地晃动腰肢。

这场情事金希澈没法主导，身上的人主动的献礼他立刻收下，手环紧了朴正洙晃动着的身体尽力讨好着送上来的那两点。

金希澈行动上的不便并没能限制两人承欢的快感，这是个简单又有效的姿势，每次起伏都能让金希澈的粗大准确顶上前列腺小岛，前后的摆动又让肉棒极尽所能地在穴内搅动作乱，淫靡的呻吟一声接一声，一声声推着朴正洙达到顶峰。

金希澈感受到阴茎被猛然夹紧，温热的液体在小腹滑落。朴正洙射出后温存着没有让他抽出，行动变缓。金希澈猛然将身上的胯压下，肉棒直顶深处让刚刚高潮过的后穴又一轮抽搐收缩，终于激得他也交代出来。

/

摘了套子扔掉，朴正洙草草用纸擦了自己留下的体液，打算帮金希澈躺平了就走。金希澈却没有放他走的意思，双手圈住了俯身来扶他的人，眼里温柔似水：“别走嘛。”懒懒地撒娇。

朴正洙这一晚一个人运动了两个人的量，纵是自己健身了，再“劳累”点第二天的正常生活怕也不能保证。他有点无奈地去解开那人的手臂：“今晚不行了。”

听懂他的误解，金希澈松开一只手拍拍旁边的床：“睡这儿吧。”


End file.
